


New Additions

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Howie and Leigh Dorough have been married for a year, and are pregnant with their first child. Or is it something more? Read on to find out!





	New Additions

The house was quiet, and the air was still. It was a perfect fall evening, just after midnight. The clock had struck the late hour not long ago, and a new day had dawned. The year was 2008, and it was just after Halloween. The neighborhood was picturesque and uniform, not a flower out of place. One home in particular is where our story begins. 

Inside the home, a man by the name of Howard “Howie” Dorough was currently wide awake, suffering through another night of insomnia. His wife Leigh, was peacefully asleep next to him. The cause of his insomnia was rolling around inside of his wife’s uterus. He laid a hand on her distended stomach, and felt his unborn child kick out at the feeling. Howie marveled at the imprint of a small foot extending out of his wife’s stomach. He quickly pulled his hand back, not wanting to disturb his wife’s sleep, little as it was, for she was almost nine months pregnant. 

Eight months earlier: March 30, 2008 

Howie thought back to months earlier, to the night the baby was conceived. The date was his and Leigh’s first anniversary, he had taken her out for a romantic dinner, and to see a viewing of her newest favorite movie, 27 Dresses. It was a movie that Howie didn’t particularly care for, but Leigh loved. After the movie they had gone back home, and made love, as they had done numerous times since they had married. Two weeks later, Leigh started feeling fatigued and nauseous. They hadn’t been doing anything to prevent a baby, so Leigh took a pregnancy test. Before she had had time to set the test down, the + sign was staring her in the face. 

Leigh knew Howie had been exhausted lately, coming home late every night, and spending a little time with her, before falling asleep, and waking early the next morning to continue the grind he had been keeping up with for years. Leigh was proud of her husband, proud of what he had been doing for years before they even met. Howie was one-fifth of the multi-award-winning vocal group Backstreet Boys, and had been in the group since their creation back in 1993, fifteen years earlier. Leigh knew she had to tell her husband soon, and quickly figured out the best way to do it. 

She decided to hide little clues around the house, and make a scavenger hunt for Howie to follow, ending with meeting her in their bedroom, where she would have the test in her hands, along with a Backstreet Baby onesie. It took her two days to get everything set up, but Howie was so distracted by band things, that he hardly noticed. Leigh wasn’t bothered, because she knew he would completely be there for the entire pregnancy. 

Howie got home from another meeting for their upcoming album, feeling utterly exhausted. As he opened the door, he didn’t see Leigh in her usual spot in the living room. Instead, there was a small note card, which had a riddle written inside. He figured out the answer, and went to the kitchen, where there was another card. The game continued until he reached his bedroom door, which was normally always kept open. He opened the door to Leigh sitting on the bed, with a present in her hands. She smiled at her husband, and gave him the gift. Howie opened the gift, and nearly dropped the box as he saw the positive pregnancy test. He looked up to see Leigh with tears in her eyes, as she reached in and pulled out the onesie, and held it up for Howie to see. Howie dropped to his knees, and reverently caressed Leigh’s still flat stomach, and gave it a kiss. He stood up and gave his wife a searing kiss, and a massive hug. 

Present Day: November 3, 2008 

As Howie lay in bed and smiled at that memory, he thought back to why he was currently awake. He and Leigh were keeping a massive secret from everyone, including their families. Leigh wasn’t currently carrying one baby in her uterus, but two. They had chosen not to find out the genders of the twins, and they had secretly had to buy a second of everything that had been given at their baby shower they had had last month. Howie thought back to that first ultrasound, and the shock of it. 

Seven months earlier: April 21, 2008 

Leigh was now eight weeks pregnant, and it was time for their first ultrasound. Howie had made the excuse of visiting his mother, to get the day off for the appointment. The two set out for Leigh’s OBGYN and couldn’t wait to see their baby. They quickly made it to the office, and were quickly shown into the ultrasound room. As Leigh settled back, Howie took her hand and both looked at the screen which would soon show their baby. The tech turned the machine on, and turned the screen towards her, to get some preliminary scans done, before she would show the couple their child. Howie and Leigh saw her eyes widen, and questions swarmed in their heads. They became worried, before the tech smiled, and turned the screen towards the expecting couple. 

Howie and Leigh looked at the screen, and their jaws dropped. Nestled in Leigh’s uterus were two gestational sacs, each with a beating heart. They looked at each other stunned, before smiling, and Howie gave Leigh a quick kiss. They soon learned that the twins were healthy, and on track for their development. Leigh was given a due date of December 1st, but told that she would probably give birth within the first two weeks of November. The couple couldn’t stop smiling, and felt like they were on cloud nine. They soon made their way home to talk in private. 

They settled in bed, and Leigh brought up the idea of surprising their families at the birth with the twins, letting them believe that there was only one baby in her uterus. Howie thought, and got a mischievous look on his face. He quickly agreed with his wife, and the two planned to tell their family and friends about the pregnancy at twelve weeks. Howie would tell the other guys in the group, and Kevin, who had left two years ago, himself. 

Present day: November 3, 2008 

Howie had decided that since he wasn’t falling asleep anytime soon, and he wanted Leigh to rest, he would go into his study and pluck on his instruments to work on a song for the album. Sitting at his piano, he thought back to the conversation he had had with his brothers six months earlier. 

Six months earlier: May 25, 2008 

Howie had asked Kevin to come to his place to catch up with the other guys, who hadn’t seen him in about six months. He and Leigh had recently told their families, who were all ecstatic for the new baby to come in six months. Now he had to tell his brothers, which made him excited. He knew that he would be the third one to have a child, since Brian and Leighanne had Baylee back in 2002, and Kevin and Kristin had welcomed their son Mason, ten months earlier. AJ and Nick were still single, and happy. He heard his front door open, and Brian and Kevin’s voices filtered through the house. They greeted each other, and waited for Nick and AJ. Soon enough, the five were back together, and acting like no time had passed. 

They all asked Kevin if he was ready to come back, but he declined, which they respected. After catching up, Howie told them that he had something to tell them. He gave them each a small gift, and told them to open them together. Nestled inside each box was a coffee mug saying “World’s Greatest Uncle”. AJ opened his first, and his head snapped up to look into Howie’s smiling face. He got up and tackled said man into a hug, which the other three joined as they realized that they would be uncles again soon. Brian asked when Leigh was due, and Howie evaded the real answer by saying sometime in November, which was true, but they didn’t need to know the reason he couldn’t give a firm date. Nick asked if they were finding out what they were having, and Howie said it would be a surprise. Kevin told him to keep him updated as much as he could, and Howie promised to do just that. 

Present day: November 3, 2008 

Howie had kept his promise, and talked to Kevin at least twice a week about becoming a father, and seeing how he was doing. He missed having Kevin in the group, but respected the man’s reasons for leaving, and knew he would come back at some point. He got up to go to the kitchen, remembering these events left him feeling hungry. As he got a 2AM snack, he thought about the baby shower the month before. That day had been so much fun, and he and Leigh were thankful to everyone who came and gifted them baby items. 

One month earlier: October 4, 2008 

Leigh had asked her sister, Kristin, and Leighanne to throw her baby shower. Howie would spend the day with his brothers, coming at the very end with them, while Leigh got showered in love from her friends and family. They had decided to have it at the local firehouse’s banquet hall, and decorated the space with baby animals in a jungle theme, which matched the theme of the nursery that Leigh and Howie had chosen. Leigh’s mother, and mother-in-law had made all of her favorite foods, and they had the food set out buffet style. They played a few games, and it was soon time for Howie to come back so they could open gifts. Howie, and the other guys soon arrived, with Brian and Kevin finding their wives, and Nick and AJ trying to not look out of place. The couple soon opened the gifts, and thanked everyone for coming. The guys packed the car, and Kristin and Leighanne accompanied their husbands back to Howie and Leigh’s to help them get everything in the house. The nursery was soon filled to capacity with boxes, and the mismatched family had dinner together, before all going their separate ways again. 

Present day; November 3, 2008 

Howie started laughing remembering what happened after the baby shower. He and Leigh had had to wait to get all of the extra stuff they knew they needed so that no one saw the extra crib in the nursery for the second twin. The band had taken a break two weeks ago, until after the holidays, so that Howie had time to spend with his newborn. The other three were also feeling the pressure, and needed to step away from band responsibilities. Howie knew he would be calling them soon, to come and see the twins. He wondered what their reactions would be to the surprise. His musings were cut short by hearing Leigh call for him. 

He raced up the stairs to see Leigh standing next to their bed, which had a puddle where she had been laying. He looked up into his wife’s eyes to see a little bit of fear mixed with excitement. It was go time. He grabbed their bags which had been packed for weeks, and ran them to the car, before helping Leigh change and get into the car. He quickly ran to the driver’s side, and after glancing at the twin car seats in the backseat, started the car. He would become a father very soon. 

Same day, two hours later: November 3, 2008 

They quickly made their way to the hospital and had gotten settled into their hospital room. Leigh had a quick ultrasound, which revealed that both babies were head down, so she could deliver naturally. Leigh and Howie had called their family, and the boys, and now everyone was making their way to the hospital. She was already five centimeters dilated, so the babies would be here soon. Howie just held his wife’s hand as she labored through each contraction. An epidural was placed shortly afterwards, and Leigh could finally sleep. Howie went to see his family in the waiting room for a bit, and made his way back to check on his wife. 

11:00AM: November 3, 2008 

It had been seven hours since they had been admitted, and Leigh had labored fast and hard. She was ten centimeters dilated, and had begun pushing. The first baby was on its way. Twenty minutes later, and the head was almost out. Two pushes later, and Howie and Leigh had a son. James Hoke Dorough was born at 11:23AM November 3, 2008, at 5lbs 7oz and 18 inches long. He was quickly attended to, and Leigh began pushing again to get baby number two out. Ten minutes, and five pushes later, James’ brother joined the world. Holden John Dorough was born at 11:35AM November 3, 2008 at 5lbs 1oz and 17 inches long. 

Leigh was a combination of exhausted and exhilarated. She had done it, naturally giving birth to twins. She held her boys close to her, and Howie was in awe of his wife, and his sons. He placed a kiss on each of their heads, and sent a prayer of thanks upward for the safe delivery of his sons. He looked at Leigh and they shared a smile. He asked how she wanted to do the reveal. She told him that they would put the twins in one of the bassinettes together, and let people come in and see them snuggled together. Howie agreed with his wife, and they got the boys swaddled in matching blankets, and asked the nurse to get their parents. 

12:30PM: November 3, 2008 

Leigh’s parents and Howie’s mother came into the room, and Howie’s mother, Paula, saw the twins first. She looked at her son in shock. He nodded his head, and introduced the three to their grandsons. Paula teared up hearing her late husband’s name as James’ middle name. James and Holden were fraternal twins, with James favoring his father’s features, and Holden favoring his mother. The new grandparents held their grandsons, and asked after Leigh. She reassured them that she was feeling good. The three soon put the babies back, after Howie told them he was bringing the rest of their family in to meet the boys. 

Howie himself went out to ask that the Boys and their wives come in last, which they understood completely. His sisters and brother, and Leigh’s sister and brother accompanied him back to the room. He asked them to give him a minute, and he would call them in. After making sure the twins were back in the crib, he called their siblings in. The group of five walked in, and stopped short at the sight of the twins. 

Howie’s sisters hit their brother, as he hastened to explain that they thought they would surprise them with the news of the twins. Leigh’s brother asked if they knew the entire time, and asked if their parents knew. Howie said yes to the first question but had a negative response to the second question. The new aunts and uncles all held their nephews, as Howie and Leigh looked at their family with gentle smiles on their faces. Howie gently asked that the group of them go for lunch, so he could have his bandmates meet the twins. The family understood, and after telling them they’d be back later, left the room, giving Howie and Leigh time to themselves to feed and change the boys. 

2:00PM: November 3, 2008 

Kevin, Nick, AJ and Brian, with Kristin and Leighanne, were getting worried. It had been a half hour since Howie and Leigh’s family had come out of their room and said they were going for food. Ten minutes later, Howie came and beckoned them back. As they neared the door to Leigh’s room, he asked them to wait for a moment before coming in. As Howie went in the room, they stared at the door, wondering what was wrong. Nothing could have prepared them for seeing double. 

Howie slipped back in, and checked on his sons and wife. James and Holden were sleeping, bellies full, and freshly changed. Leigh was tired, but still feeling good. He sat next to her, as he called his bandmates in. Nick was the first one to come in, and he immediately saw the twins. He looked from them, to Leigh and Howie, and back again, his face etched in disbelief. Kevin came up behind him, took one look at the twins, and pulled Howie into a huge hug. Kristin and Leighanne asked Leigh how she was and how the labor had gone. Brian and AJ just had wide smiles on their faces, and AJ teased Howie about being an overachiever. The babies were soon passed around, and Kevin ended up tearing up, to no one’s surprise. The group soon saw Leigh tiring quickly, and they made their exit, with Howie promising to get pictures to Kevin often. Leigh settled down for a much-deserved nap, and Howie just took his twin sons to his chest and held them as the new family settled down to sleep. 

Three days later: November 6, 2008 

It had been three days since James and Holden’s entrance to the world, and it was time for the new family to go home. Their families had been in and out the last two days, and were an unbelievable help to Howie and Leigh. They soon got used to being the parents of twins, and thanked their nurses profusely as they made their way out of the hospital. An hour later, the family was finally home for good. Howie looked at his sons, and couldn’t believe the journey they had been on the last nine months, but it had been completely worth it. 

Epilogue: 

10 years later: April 20, 2018 

Today was the Backstreet Boys’ 25th anniversary, and Howie could hardly believe it. They were working on their tenth studio album, had a successful Vegas residency, and he and Leigh were still happily married. James and Holden were going to be celebrating their 10th birthday this year, and Howie and Leigh were extremely proud of their sons. They decided to only have the boys, and were very content with their decision. Howie’s thoughts drifted to his bandmates, and their families. 

Kevin had come back to the group in mid 2012, just before their 20th anniversary. He and Kristin had had a second son, Maxwell not long after he rejoined the group. AJ had found Rochelle, and married her almost seven years ago. They now had 2 daughters, 5-year-old Ava, and 1-year-old Lyric. Nick had also found his forever after with Lauren, marrying her four years ago and they had their 2-year-old son Odin. Brian and Leighanne stopped after Baylee, who would be 16 this year. 

As Howie thought about the last ten years, he felt his brothers surround him and they shared a hug, thanking the stars they had lasted this long. It was now time to celebrate with a sold-out concert in Dubai, which Leigh had come along for, along with Kristin. Right before they went on, Howie sent up a prayer that they would be together for another 25 years, and as the beginning notes to “Larger Than Life” played, Howie got ready to kill another performance. He knew Leigh was waiting for him at the end of the night, and he would spend that night, along with the rest of his life, curled around her as they slept.


End file.
